kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Gamel
is is one of the main antagonists in the series of Kamen Rider OOO. He is the heavy animal Greeed, and has aspects of a rhinoceros, gorilla, and elephant. Personality Gamel is the most dim-witted of the Greeed, like most stereotypical strong men while also a having a soft side compared to the other Greeed (also similar to some stereotypical strong men), yet he has the mentality of a spoiled child that makes him unable to work well with others normally and more childish than the hyperactive Kazari. He has shown a need to put things in order, similar to disordered humans which is very unusual for the desire born Greeed. He often eats candy in human form despite not having a sense of taste like the other Greeed which has led him to eating things that aren't even food. Gamel has an attachment with Mezool, treating her like a mother/big sister figure as she is often comforting him and Gamel helped her escape from OOO when she lost four of her Core Medals and retrieve her Tako Medals from Ankh. When Mezool goes missing after being attacked by Kazari, Gamel tries to find her until he suffers from a mental breakdown and allowed himself to be absorbed by Mezool to refuel her. When Mezool no longer needs him, he was shocked. Abilities Gamel, like the other Greeed, can create Yummies. But unlike the others, Gamel uses his own body to create his behemoth-like Yummies by inserting a Cell Medal into his forehead upon observing a particular behavior he wants to mimic, thus satiating his own desires and being composed of just a single Cell Medal as they do not need to devour objects to assume a complete form. He can also assume a human form to blend into society, his is a young man in a grey mesh shirt over a black undershirt. Unique to him, Gamel has brute strength (he is physically the strongest of the Greeed), has gauntlet armored fists, can also form a long elephant trunk from his face as a weapon, and manipulate gravity. In his human form after gaining full power, just his screams of agony are enough to destroy glass and short circuit electrical appliances. With all of the excess power Gamel possessed, in his complete form everything around him was caught up in a powerful force until he was calmed down by Mezool. In his true complete form, Gamel gains the ability to turn anything he touches into Cell Medals. History Kamen Rider OOO Gamel with the other Greeed was created 8 centuries before the start of the series, fought the original Kamen Rider OOO, and was sealed away by him.﻿ In present times after the Greeed were released, Gamel began to his quest to regain his Core Medals that disappeared and create Yummies to satisfy his desires. He fought against the present time OOO when he had attacked Gamel's Bison Yummy, overpowering him until Gamel was driven away by Latoraba Combo. Later, after Mezool loses four of her Core Medals to OOO, Gamel hunts him down to retrieve Mezool's medals and manages to get two back while losing three of his own in the process. He is later tricked by Kazari for an experiment and by possessing 14 Core Medals including 7 of Mezool's, Gamel regains his full form and power. However Gamel suffered from an energy overload and looked desperately for Mezool causing two mental breakdowns before he allows himself to be absorbed by her to keep the power from going out of control. Later, he has been resurrect along with Mezool by Uva in episode 36. However, in the same episode, Gamel betrays Uva to follow Mezool when she sides with Kazari after witnessing OOO's PuToTyra form. During the time he spent with Maki and the other Greeed, Gamel developed a habit for consuming large amounts of candy, and always offered Mezool some, which she would always at first accept, then toss away. He gained his full powers after Ankh gives him back his Core Medals. He offers to follow Mezool as she fulfills her desire but is shocked to find out Mezool doesn't want him around anymore, saying she is tired of playing house. Gamel follows her finding her mortally wounded after her fight with OOO LaToraTah. She dies in his arms, and in his sorrow, Gamel assumes his complete form. He takes one of the leftover Unagi Medals from Mezool's remains, believing he can resurrect her with it, unaware that it is not the Medal that once housed her consciousness. Dr.Maki appears to collect Mezool's Cores and asks for the Unagi Medal. He refuses, saying he will bring her back and that he doesn't like Maki. Gamel attacks, and Maki fends him off as well as damaging 2 of his Core Medals, one of them being the Sai Medal that houses his consciousness. He proceeds to turn multiple humans and objects into piles of Cell Medals in his attempt to resurrect Mezool. He is then confronted by Kamen Rider Birth, and the two fight one-on-one. Date Akira soon arrives to help and becomes Birth Proto-Type. In the fight, Gamel takes two fully charged Cell Bursts from the Breast Cannons of both Birth and Birth Proto-Type. He stands, but then realizes the damage Maki caused. As his Core Medals begin to shatter, he offers one last piece of candy to the Unagi Medal, and envisions Mezool finally sincerely accepting it. Finally satisfied, Gamel breaks down with only seven of his Core Medals left in existence. Movie War Mega Max His Full Greeed form was later used by Foundation X as a template to create powerful fakes to attack Kamen Riders OOO and Fourze before the two freed the Legendary Seven Riders from their prisons. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider Nigo's Rider Punch. Yummy he created *Bison Yummy *Rikugame Yummy *Uni-Armadillo Yummy Etymology "Gamel" comes from the Japanese word gameru (がめる, "to pilfer") as Gamel uses others desires to create Yummy from his own body. Trivia Gamel ability to turn things he touches into cell medal is based on the myth of King Midas whose touches turn things into gold. Gallery Gamel Complete.jpg|Gamel in Completion Gamel.jpg|Gamel for most of the series External Sources *"TV Asahi's page on Gamel".﻿ Category:Villains Category:Greeed Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Rhinoceros Kaijin Category:Gorilla Kaijin Category:Elephant Kaijin